9MUSES
Nine Muses (also stylized as 9MUSES) is an 8-member South Korean girl group that debuted in 2010 under Star Empire Entertainment. History 2010: ''Debut'' On March 26, the official lineup of the Nine Muses was announced; Jaekyung, Rana, Bini, Lee Sem, Eunji, Sera, Euaerin, Hyemi, and Minha. The group debuted on August 12, 2010, with the single album Let's Have a Party. ''They promoted the title track "No Playboy", which was produced by Rainstone and Park Jin Young. In October, Jaekyung dropped out to peruse a modeling career, and was replaced with Moon HyunA. Along V.O.S and ZE:A, Nine Muses performed 6 songs on Seoul Train* on December 26 to venture out into Japan. '''2011: ''Line Up Changed & Figaro' In January 2011 it was announced that the members Bini, Rana, and Euaerin would leave the group to pursue other areas, and that they will not be replaced. Euaerin left the group to pursue her dream in Japan. However, 3 months later it was announced that she would return to the group because she was not satisfied with the things she had planned. In August, the group made their comeback with the single "Figaro" as a group of 7 members, with which Hyuna made her debut. Once the promotional period for "Figaro" started management thought to change the group name to Sweet Candy as it would confuse people if Nine Muses was a group with only 7 members. Months later the group's agency confirmed that the group name is not changing since that in the future it would add two members to become 9 girls. The group released "Figaro" and its accompanying music video on August 18, 2011. '''2012: ''Replacements & Sweet Rendezvous' Nine Muses introduced a new member, Kyungri, at the group's performance in Abu Dhabi, UAE. Nine Muses released the music video for "News" on January 10, 2012, with the single released a day later on January 11, 2012. The song was produced by Sweetune, who was also behind their "Figaro" single. On March 6, 2012, a teaser video for "Ticket" from their ''Sweet Rendezvous mini album was released. The music video for "Ticket" was released on March 8, 2012. On May 25, 2012, they released two music videos for their new military campaign song "My Youth’s Allegiance" In March 12, 2012, Star Empire announced that a new member Sungah would be joining the group. Sungah performed News and Ticket, and also Figaro in May 31, 2012. 2013: ''Dolls, Wild, Glue'' A single, "Dolls", was released in January 2013. It debuted at number 35 on Gaon Top 100 Chart & 11th on M!Countdown and peaked at 7th. On May 9, 2013, the music video for the single “Wild” was released. The single “Wild” reached number 1 on various real-time charts and debuted on the Gaon chart at number 32, whereas the physical mini-album “Wild” debuted on May 16, 2013 at number On October 13, 2013, Nine Muses released their first studio album, Prima Donna, along with its title track, "Gun". On December 4, 2013, Nine Muses released their new digital single called "Glue" accompanied by its music video. 2014: ''Line Up Changed (again) & NASTY NASTY unit'' Their agency Star Empire announced on January 29 that Lee Sem and Eunji were to leave the group. On June 23, 2014, it was announced that Sera had also left the group after her contract's expiration. On August 22, 2014, it was announced that Kyungri, ZE:A's Kevin and Star Empire trainee Sojin have teamed up to form a project unit name's "NASTY NASTY" and their song will be released on September 3 produced by composer Rado. 2015: ''Drama Comeback & Special "S/S" album'' On January 8, 2015, Star Empire officially announced the group's comeback with their third mini-album, Drama, to be released on January 23. On January 12th, 2015, 2 new members were revealed. The two new girls are Jo Sojin, a member of Nasty Nasty, and Lee Keumjo, a trainee. Nine Muses hosted their Drama showcase on January 21, 2015 where they debuted their new eight member line-up and performed their title-track "Drama" for the first time. The showcase was broadcast live on YouTube. In June 2015, Nine Muses were revealed to be preparing for a comeback. Their fourth mini-album will be called "Nine Muses S/S Edition", where S/S stands for Special Summer. The album will be digitally released on July 2, 2015, and the title track "Hurt Locker" with its MV the same day Members 'Current Members' 드라마 재킷 현아.jpg|Hyun A|link=Hyun A 드라마_재킷_애린.jpg|Euaerin|link=Euaerin 드라마_재킷_성아.jpg|Sung A|link=Sung A 드라마_재킷_경리.jpg|Kyung Ree|link=Kyung Ree 드라마_재킷_혜미.jpg|Hye Mi|link=Hye Mi 드라마_재킷_민하.jpg|Min Ha|link=Min Ha 드라마_재킷_소진.jpg|So Jin|link=So Jin 드라마_재킷_금조.jpg|Keum Jo|link=Keum Jo Former Members Pink_Suit_28.jpg|Jae Kyung|link=Jae Kyung Pink_Suit_35.jpg|Rana|link=Rana Pink_Suit_4.jpg|Bini|link=Bini Lee_Sem.jpg|Lee Sem|link=Lee Sem Eun_Ji_(Nine_Muses).jpg|Eun Ji|link=Eun Ji Sera.jpg|Sera|link=Sera Discography Studio album Prima_Donna_Digital_cover.jpg|Prima Donna|link=Prima Donna Extended plays Sweet_Rendezvous.jpg|Sweet Rendezvous|link=Sweet Rendezvous Nine_Muses_-_Wild_cover.jpg|Wild|link=Wild Nine_Muses_-_DRAMA_digital_cover.jpg|Drama|link=Drama 9Muses_SS_Edition.png|9Muses S/S Edition|link=9Muses S/S Edition Singles albums 4b1c59c7728e2b1cb65f6cb20aaf5cf9 1291086051.jpg|Let's Have A Party|link=Let's Have A Party Nine-Muses-Dolls-Single.jpg|Dolls|link=Dolls Digital singles Figaro.jpg|Figaro|link=Figaro News.jpg|News|link=News Nine_Muses_-_Glue_single_cover.jpg|Glue|link=Glue Others OSTs Prosecutor_Princess_OST_Part.2.jpg|Prosecutor Princess OST Part.2 (with Seo In Young)|link=Prosecutor Princess OST Part.2 Collaborations Awards Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:2010 debuts Category:Star Empire Entertainment